


Giving In

by Kyram (BrokenApril)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApril/pseuds/Kyram
Summary: Hux has a mission. Millions of lives are on the line, yet Ren's presence teases him. He's desperate to give in even if his job will become all the harder.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an AU where Hux is force sensitive. He and several other OCs are the result of a Kaminoan scientist aiming to make clones with force sensitivity. His mission is to destroy the order from the inside out with the help of the others. Might write something else for this AU if I can focus. Comments mean a lot!!

Why was it that such worries always had to come up at times like this?

Things had been simple enough when their only interactions had been verbal or physical abuse, insults thrown, glares exchanged, gazes that lingered just a little too long. Hux had been able to keep his distance, to keep up the ice cold act.

Yet now, with Ren's lips and teeth making their way along his jaw, hands tugging at and ruining his neatly pressed uniform, that urge to let that act slip away haunted him once again.

Not to mention the emotions coming off of Ren in waves. The desperate need for affection, for praise, for anything to give him worth. Each grunt or groan pulled from Hux brought a rolling wave of satisfaction.

That need tugged sharply at Hux's one weakness, the same weakness all of his kind shared, the need to give another exactly what they needed. Perhaps it was some instinct built into them to make them more cooperative, even if it hadn't worked as intended, for no one had ever gotten to him like this.

But those lips, that tongue, and the man that came with them threatened to tear him apart. 

Letting go had risks. Too many risks. And the lies would just keep coming. Ren couldn't know anything. The plan. Hux's origin. Any knowledge given to Ren could quite easily end up in the Supreme Leader's hands.

It wasn't that he didn't have the lie ready. No, he'd been over his fake past dozens of times, created false images in his mind for those who went prying, as he buried the truth deep within under walls and walls of lies. In fact lying about his past wasn't that painful. Nor was lying about the plan. In truth the most painful part of lying was the fact that a liar was incredibly hard to trust.

Could a liar ever honestly say I love you?

Of course if things didn't work out there were always options. Hux could go back home where Ren could never find him. Then there was the second option, one he pushed to the edge of his mind. Just months ago it would have meant nothing, but now Ren's death loomed far too heavy. He could run from his own weakness, he could hide, but that memory would be forever. 

Ren's hand found a firm grip in Hux's hair, scrunching the gelled locks in a way he wouldn't have tolerated before, tugging harshly at Hux's neck for better access. He was careful to stop just before he left a mark, saving those for beneath the uniform where only they would know. If only because he did not like to share. 

Of course that idea came back into Hux's mind, one he'd toyed with before. A risky proposition to be sure, but the danger was mostly to himself, and if things went too awry the plan could move on without him. It would require a sharp mind from Ren, careful monitoring of prying eyes, but that too could be remedied. Ren was strong enough. He was sure of it.

Ren kneeling before him gave him little time to think further, gloved hands tugging rather roughly at an annoyingly worn belt, thanks to those same hands. So he didn't think, not this time. He'd bear the consequences.

Reaching down Hux grabbed Kylo's hair, roughly tugging to get the other to look at him. There was annoyance in those eyes, impatience, and a question. "I have an offer for you." A slight tilt of the head was the only reply.

Pressing his lips together Hux considered one last time. There would be no turning back. "Give me your undying loyalty and I'll give you everything you've ever wanted."   
  
  
  


The offer came with numerous questions. What did Hux plan to give? What did he think Kylo wanted? Did he trust Kylo or did he have a plan for if that loyalty failed?

Gently Kylo pressed at Hux's mind, well aware the red headed hated it when he did that. He didn't break eye contact, reading Hux's expression as well as his mind.

Warmth was the first thing he felt, something he hadn't even been aware Hux could feel. Affection came next, along with uncertainty and subtly, unease. Those first emotions were hard to trust, but the latter, those he'd felt in him before, those he knew were true.

Kylo pushed a bit further and Hux frowned slightly. Had he felt something? Was he simply impatient? He could feel the latter. Then the first was confirmed, words firm in his mind, still keeping the annoyed tone Hux so often used. _Hurry up. Don't you want my praise?_

So that was part of the offer. He wanted to insist that the praise meant nothing to him, but the lie would be too obvious. Praise was something he craved, looked for constantly. He found it in the fear others felt towards him, in the unease they felt at his presence, but praise like this would mean so much more.

Why not give it a chance? If things didn't go as he wanted, well there was always an accident.

Kylo stood, taking Hux's chin in his hand and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "We have a deal." The next words he pressed into his mind. _Now praise me._  
  


Praise me. Those words were far more delicious than expected and it was tempting to immediately comply but Hux had other plans. "Why don't you start by finding the secret entrance to my quarters. Your powers should allow for that, then we'll see about praise." He pushed lightly at Ren, pleased when the other man stepped back, allowing him to make his way from Ren's training room. Hux didn't look back.

Of course the fact that Ren had been forced to wait until night for anything else, was pleasing in and of itself. Ren was greedy when it came to anything he wanted, had been known to be greedy with Hux before, but Hux knew, from the subtle hints at the edge of his mind, that Ren enjoyed being made to wait.

After all the wait only makes something more delicious.

When Ren arrives, Hux is sitting at the edge of the bed. Uniform neat despite their earlier meeting, ankles crossed. Ren is, unsurprisingly, wearing his helmet. He crosses the room to stand before Hux and the general nods towards the floor. Ren is slow to comply, but does so, allowing Hux to reach out and lift the helmet, the hiss it brings breaking the silence.

Hux gently sets the helmet aside, on the bed, taking in the somewhat uncertain look on Ren's face. Hux almost smiles.

He's wondering if he's made a mistake trusting me. He's wondering if the praise will mean what he hopes. He's unsure of what comes next.

Hux let's that smile surface as his hands come up to cup Ren's face. "Did anyone see you?" A shake of the head. Of course not. "Good." Hux takes his time, looking over Ren's face, watching for signs of impatience. Finally he speaks, "Aren't you brilliant, finding your way here. Are you that desperate for my attention?"

"Hardly." Ren's words are icy, but Hux knows the truth behind him. Ren is far past desperate; he is ravenous. Years spent without true praise have chipped away at him. He needs Hux to fill that void as much as Hux needs to fill it.

"Put your helmet somewhere safe and remove those filthy boots of yours. Then you can see about helping me out of this uniform."

"Giving a lot of orders, are we?" There's a challenge in Ren's voice. It's known he rarely takes orders well.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?"

There's a pause as Ren's lips flatten into a line, his annoyance all too clear. Annoyance at the suggestion. Annoyance at the fact that part of him likes it. Finally he stands and does as he's told.

_You could leave that cape as well._ Hux thinks the words loudly and a smile tugs at his lips as Ren tosses the cape on a chair.

When Ren kneels before Hux once more, he's quick to start at Hux's clothes. The jacket is simple enough, zipping up the front. The shirt, though, is another story, gloves slipping on the smooth buttons, until he yanks them off with a curse, tossing them to the floor. Hux could help, of course, but watching the other man struggle is far more fun.

The last button conqured, Ren slips the shirt off, letting his hands run over shoulders and arms he's never felt or even seen before. The undershirt comes next. The way Ren's gaze slides over his chest and stomach, reverently, is nigh overwhelming. Hux reaches for the edge of his mind, finding that reverence mirrored there, but disbelief as well, that the current moment could be true.

That pushes Hux just far enough.

Hux leans forward to press a kiss to Ren's lips. "Why don't we get that horrid thing off you?" He's made it quite clear several times how much he hates that jacket Ren wears.

Ren chuckles as he lets Hux unzip it, tossing it aside.

Hux is careful with his movements, taking his time as he slides Ren's shirt over his head, tracing muscles, letting nails drag over sensitive places. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He hadn't. He'd kept every compliment, every sweet nothing to himself.

"You haven't." There it was again at the edge of his mind. Disbelief.

"You are beautiful. Most beautiful person on this ship, perhaps in the whole galaxy." It's almost embarrassing to say aloud, to admit something he's kept back so long.

Ren's frozen, the disbelief on his face now. It's painful seeing him like this, so unsure despite the moments they've shared. Despite the thoughts Hux had not been able to hide. After a moment, that expression fades, a grin taking its place. "I can't be. That's definitely you."

That grin is contagious. "Tell me how I'm beautiful." Perhaps I'll return the favor.

Ren surveys him for a moment, that doubt still there. Then he leans forward to kiss just below Hux's ear, his words a whisper, "I'm sure you can tell well enough looking in the mirror, but," he pauses for another kiss, "there's something about those eyes of yours, the coldness in them, that certainty that no one will stop you."

Hux smiles, that's not something he's heard before. He's been told he was too distant, too cold, though this job is more suited to his nature, no one has praised him for it.

"And the way you crush anyone who gets in your way, make sacrifices as needed with no remorse, if only you knew what that did to me." Ren punctuates it with another kiss, teeth sinking into the skin.

Hux did know what it did to Ren. It rolled of him in waves, a dangerous distraction. "I can do the same to you if you'd like." It's a joke, mostly, and the subtle desire that rolls off of Ren's mind makes him want to push further.

"Perhaps another time."

Instead of pushing that way, Hux opts to go in the other direction that's been oh so tempting. He sits up slowly, nudging Ren to roll over. The Knight's eyes widen slightly in confusion, in fear, fear that Hux will leave or what may follow, but he complies. The nervous uncertainty only rises as Hux straddles his hips, letting hands slide over his stomach, up his chest, and finally cupping his face.

Hux presses a kiss to Ren's lips, running his thumbs over the stubble of his cheeks. As his hands slide down Ren's neck he lets his nails trace over the skin, reveling in the pleasure that rolls off of the other man.

Hux lets his hands wander, lets nails glide over sensitive places, collar bone, chest, stomach, hips. Presses his palms flat to the skin in other places, soaking in the warmth. 

Beneath him Ren is practically shaking, the chills running through him at nails on skin, the pleasure of warm touches, the joy that comes with any contact at all, something he craved so desperately. It's almost overwhelming, but Hux stops just before he pushes too far, bringing his lips to Ren's once more.

"Stars you look so good, overwhelmed as you are," Hux pauses before he says 'just from this' because he knows full well that touch is something Ren rarely experiences. How long had it been since he was close to someone? "Absolutely beautiful."

"You better not be joking." Despite the sharpness of his words, there's a real fear there, and it stings.

"Never." Hux kisses him once more, rolling his hips, unable to stop a smile at the whine it brings. "Never about you."   
  
  


Everything feels so close, so heavy, yet Kylo doesn't want to move away. Hux is asleep beside him, head tucked under Kylo's chin, arms scrunched up between them. Kylo's arms are around the general's waist, his mind focused on the contact and warmth there, so the weight doesn't overwhelm him.

It's been so long since he's been held, since he's been loved, and he doesn't know how to handle it. Part of him wants to run, to hide. Doubts that this is real. Thinks it must be a game, that it will never last. Yet the thoughts he'd glimpsed as Hux tore him to pieces had felt genuine, warm enough.

Still there was doubt.

The doubt didn't matter. He would get what he wanted, the love he deserved, and perhaps, give some in return. 


End file.
